Bed Moments
by Alex Kacr
Summary: La mirada de Asami estaba perdida, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Tal parecía que hoy iba a ser uno de esos días donde los recuerdos decidían visitarla constantemente. La de hermosos orbes esmeralda dejo salir una sonrisa ante este hecho. Korra x Asami / One Shot


_Hola, gente bonita, aquí un nuevo One Shot para un reto._  
_Reto: Hacer un fic de más de 300 y menos de 1500 palabras, que hable de una escena en cama. Lo que sea pero que suceda en una cama._

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los nombre utilizados aquí es de mi propiedad, éstos pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**Este fic participa en el reto "Historias de un Colchón" del Foro: ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

* * *

_**Bed Moments**_

–_¡Amor! ¡Oye! ¡Espérame! ¡Korra!–_

–_¡Oh, vamos Asami, apresúrate!_

–_¡Deja de correr de una buena vez!–_

–_¡No, tú corre! Nos lo vamos a perder, Jinora dijo que ya estaba sucediendo.– Tu sonrisa estaba radiante ese día. Estabas tan entusiasmada por poder ver nacer a los nuevos bisontes bebé. Los habías estado esperando por meses, tanto así que no te importó dejarme atrás mientras corrías hasta la cima de la colina. Recuerdo que fingí un poco de enfado ese día, aunque al llegar a la cima y ver el nacimiento hizo que olvidara del todo mi actuación._

_Cuando por fin llegué ya tenías en área lista. Habías extendido una sabana sobre el césped la cual nos serviría para recostarnos y ver aquel milagro de la naturaleza._

La mirada de Asami estaba perdida, sus ojos estaban posados sobre el vaso que poco a poco se iba llenando con agua en su mano, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Se encontraba dos años en el pasado para ser específicos.  
Parpadeó en múltiples ocasiones al sentir un liquido frío recorrer su mano. El vaso se había desbordado y el cristalino liquido se escapaba de su interior.  
Cerró la llave y se llevó el recipiente de cristal hasta los labios, permitiendo así acceso del liquido hacia su garganta.  
Estaba obscuro aún, pero no tardaba en salir el sol y tal parecía que hoy iba a ser uno de esos días donde los recuerdos decidían visitarla constantemente.

La de hermosos orbes esmeralda dejo salir una sonrisa ante este hecho.

* * *

–_¿Korra?– No recibí respuesta alguna esa mañana de domingo y el espacio junto a mí en nuestra cama estaba vacío. –¿Korra?– Volví a llamar tu nombre y por sorpresa en esta ocasión la respuesta llegó desde la entrada de nuestra habitación._

–_Oh, despertaste. Que bien porque traigo el desayuno y no habría reunido el valor para hacerte despertar.– Debo de admitir que no preste atención a lo que me decías, en lo único que me pude concentrar fue en tu anatomía. Siempre pensé que el que solo vistieras boxers y top de deportes debía ser juzgado como ilegal._

_No lo consideraste en ese momento, pero verte así, caminando cada vez más cerca hacia mí logró que todas mis neuronas entraran en corto y dejaran de trabajar._

_No fue hasta que me recordaste que ese día era mi cumpleaños que comencé a analizar que era temprano por la mañana, que realmente odiabas las mañanas y que a pesar de eso te habías levantado temprano para poder compartir el desayuno juntas en la comodidad de las sabanas._

–Ese fue uno bueno.– Se dijo a sí misma.

La comisura de los labios de la ingeniero se curvaron hacía arriba, dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa en ellos, sonrisa la cual los demás clientes del pequeño restaurante donde se encontraba desayunando no pasaron por alto.

–Mi desayuno hoy es tan distinto.–

* * *

–_¡Oh por Raava! ¡Es tarde!– Te sentí salir de entre las sabanas rápidamente, un golpe seco fue lo siguiente que escuché._

–_¡Espíritus! ¿Korra, estás bien?– No sé cómo, pero en menos de un segundo había salido de la cama y me encontraba a tu lado con una rodilla apoyada sobre el suelo. Te habías caído al instante de salir de nuestra cama._

–_Sí, solo fue un mareo.– Te ayudé a incorporarte y llevaste una mano hasta tu cabeza. –Creo que me levanté muy rápido, además que anoche llegué muy agotada. No vuelvo a tomar entrenamientos tan intensos.–_

–_¿Estás bien ahora?– _

–_Sí, no te preocupes amor, solo fue un mareo matutino.– Tu sonrisa me tranquilizo esa mañana._

Posó su mirada sobre el reloj en la pared de su oficina, ya era medio día pero tenía que acabar con estos contratos lo antes posible. Tal parecía que se saltaría el almuerzo.

Sin dudarlo dejó que su mente se sumergiera en trabajo.

El trabajo la mantenía ocupada.

* * *

–_¡No! ¡Korra, no!– Tenía mis brazos en forma defensiva mientras observaba como te acercabas cada vez más, fui retrocediendo hasta sentir nuestra cama a mis espaldas. Sin dudarlo salte sobre el mueble de madera y pude ver como tu pequeña y malvada sonrisa se hacía más grande._

–_Oh amor, me lo haces más fácil.– Al escucharte decir eso mi orgullo respondió, no iba a dejártelo fácil. Con la mayor velocidad que pude me incliné y tome una almohada que estaba a mis pies. Sí el Avatar quería guerra, guerra era lo que obtendría._

–Eso fue muy divertido, al final quien ganó fui yo.– La ingeniero caminaba hasta su satomovil, ya era hora de regresar a casa.  
Pero antes pasaría comprando almohadas nuevas, las actuales no le ayudaban mucho a la hora de dormir. Aún tenían ese aroma impregnado en ellas.

* * *

–_¡Aarhg!– Habías estado inquieta desde que entraste a la cama. Tardaste poco menos de quince minutos en expresar tu frustración._

–_¿Todo bien amor?–_

–_La verdad no. Hoy desde la mañana he tenido dolor de cabeza. No es fuerte, pero es molesto.– Observe como llevabas las manos hasta tus cabeza y hacías círculos sobre las sienes con los pulgares. –Espíritus, cada día tolero menos a ese hombre. Que sea el presidente no le da el derecho de reclamarme cosas. ¿Que no se supone que él es el encargado de velar por el bien de los ciudadanos? ¿Por qué entonces todo lo que le sale mal me lo reclama a mí? Soy el Avatar, mi deber es el equilibrio del mundo, no mantener contentos a un grupo de políticos.– Vaya que había sido un mal día para ti. El presidente estaba por perder las elecciones, se había postulado nuevamente y te culpaba por la mala imagen que según él le habías dado en sus años de mandato._

–_¿Quieres que te traiga medicina contra el dolor de cabeza?–_

–_Te lo agradecería mucho, cariño.– _

_Luego de haberte dado la medicina acaricié tu cabello, por momentos masajeando tus sienes hasta que te sentí respirar de forma acompasada y supe que por fin estabas descansando como merecías._

Llegó agotada a casa, le dolía la cabeza pero lo que menos quería en este momento era ver medicina contra ese dolor, ella lo podía soportar, había una cosa que le dolía más.

Llegar a casa y encontrarla vacía.

* * *

_Te encontrabas recostada en cama, el cansancio apoderándose de tu cuerpo, tu respiración era dificultosa, más no estabas agitada._

_Dirigiste el color cielo de tus ojos sobre el esmeralda de los mios, levantaste uno de tus brazos y apoyaste una mano sobre mi mejilla para apartar mis lágrimas. No sé si fue por el rubor en mis mejillas pero tu mano se sentía fría. Fue tan diferente de hace dos años cuando hiciste un movimiento similar por primera vez, en aquella ocasión nuestras pieles estaban tibias._

_No hubo necesidad de palabras, ambas sabíamos lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Con tu característica delicadeza acercaste tu rostro y rozaste mis labios, yo solo pude reponer con igual delicadeza._

–_Te amo y siempre lo haré.– Aún con distancia nula susurraste. Solo me limité a asentir ante tus palabras, el nudo en mi garganta me impedía pronunciar palabra alguna._

_En un simple instante la presión sobre __mi__ mejilla desapareció, observ__e__ como __tu__ brazo caía sin delicadeza sobre las gruesas sabanas y la luz de __tu__ mirada se apagaba __para siempre._

–Si tan solo hubiera visto las señales...

–Si tan solo hubiésemos descubierto antes esa extraña enfermedad.– De nuevo esa conocida sensación en sus ojos Cerró con fuerza sus párpados en un inútil esfuerzo por impedir a aquellas saladas gotas de agua salir. Como ya dije, inútil, ya que noche tras noche las lágrimas eran su única compañía en aquella casa.

Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta cerrada y lentamente de deslizó hasta llegar al suelo, abrazó sus rodillas y en esa posición dejo sus lágrimas fluir con libertad.

–Si tan solo yo hubiera hecho algo estarías aquí Korra.–

* * *

Solo me gustaría decir que en este fic termine expresado muchas cosas de forma no literal. (Lo juro, no fue intencional.)  
Ej: Cuando Asami está llenando el vaso con agua y aún estaba obscuro, era porque se venía despertando de haber tenido el sueño de los bisontes y estaba recordando a detalle ese momento.  
O cuando decide saltarse la hora de almuerzo es porque se sume en el trabajo para no pensar en Korra y termina alimentándose mal.  
Y así un par más.

El fic consta de 1305 palabras.  
Todos los recuerdos suceden en cama. Solo el primero pasa en una sabana.

Gracias por leer! Y ya saben, un review siempre ayuda al autor!


End file.
